Lost in Love and Lust
by xX-rikus-favorite-toy-Xx
Summary: Sora had just transfered to a new school, how will he deal with his life problems such as: his new mother, abbusive father, new school, and his feelings towards a certain silver hair boy name Riku, will his life ever be the same...Riku&Sora


**A/N:**HEY! ^^ this is my first story so I understand if it's horrible... I still don't have fully thought of a plot and im getting writers block…WELL PLEASE comment and tell me what I need to improve on, I know its short *sigh* only 11pages…I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!

**Disclaimer:**i dont own the kingdom hearts charatcers. (i wish i did -_-)

**_I'll wipe away your tears of darkness_**

-Chapter one-

'_It looks like a pretty good morning so far'_, Sora thought as he woke up to see the sunlight coming from his slightly closed curtain that had always illuminated Sora's sky blue walls, it made him feel like he was in the air flying away from all his problems, leaving him in a temporary good mood every morning.

As the young brunet boy emerged from his bed full of scattered blankets and pillows, he immediately walks towards the bathroom….a smile crept up on his lips, 'Finally a stress-free day' the thought of it made Sora feel relieved.

* * *

><p>"HONEY hurry up and get out of the damn shower!" an angry voice stated, "Hello? Did you hear me? You better get out before you're late to school!" his (step) mother muttered.<p>

"Yeah whatever, blah blah blah", Sora sighed in annoyance. "WAIT huh?" _Oh shit_ _todays my first day at that new school._

_"__Ugh mom can't you just leave me here to die…please?" The brunet said with a pout and kind of puppy dog look._

"Even though I can't see you, I can tell you're pouting and it won't work."

*Face-palm* _'how did she? Never mind' _"Fine whatever"

"Good boy, now hurry and get ready" She said with a chuckle "I don't want to be late either for my-"

"-Your interview" the boy interrupted. "How can you be so happy and damn confident today? We both know you're not even going to get that job."

"Just get out of the shower and get-"her voice suddenly paused

"Huh? I guess she left, oh well" he got out from his blissful shower and got dressed, suddenly feeling very disappointed because school just had to ruin his "so far so good" day.

"Get your ass over here right now you spoiled brat"

The sudden change of tone in her voice startled him, wait that didn't sound anything like his mother? He slid the door open.

"H-h-hi…dad, um w-where did 'mom' go?" Sora has always feared his father, but mostly hated him because he was the reason his real mother walked out on them, and he the nerve to just bring someone new to take her spot!

Oh how he just wanted to strangle his father but knew that he was too much of a coward to even talk to him properly let alone choke him.

"Who knows where that women is and who cares" his father's words came out slurred.

"Oh okay, I'll just go and-" (smack) "Ow! Dad please don't!"

The brunet dodged the hand coming straight for his face the second time, but a leather boot kicked him in the shin making him collapse on the floor; he was hit with a series of kicks to the stomach, head, and the-you-know-where-part-his-body. The one kick to the face busted his lip, his nose started bleeding and also his two molars got knocked out. As he tried to get up the father got a fistful of his brown locks and dragged him across the room, they entered the hallway and the entire time the brunet was trying to endure the pain coming from his head. He realized that he got thrown and locked in his room.

"I gotta go to school, dad let me out!"

No response, all he heard was his father say something under his breath about never wanting kids…the young boy sighed and started crying, where was his "mother" when he needed her.

Today luck wasn't on Sora's side…

* * *

><p>A few minutes later the boy climbs out the two story window, as he made his way down the tree he slip of a branch and fell towards the pavement,<p>

"Ophff" a silver hair boy who was walking by manage to break Sora's fall.

"S-sorry..im so sorry"

"Yeah whatever just try not to jump out windows like a psychopath anymore" the other boy commented. "What happened, you look like you got jumped?"

"Um" a tear ran down Sora's cheek.

The other boy noticed "Um never mind sorry I asked" he murmured

"Heh yeah, so um, hi im Sora Miskata it's nice to meet you" the brunet frowned

The other boy stopped in his tracks… "That name is…is" his eyes widening.

"Is what?"

_It seems so familiar I know I've heard it before_, "Uh it's um from the islands right?"

The brunet gave him a questioning glance "Yeah, how did you know that?"

"Um, lucky guess?"

"Hmm, yeah anyway my mom wanted to name me Miskata but she found out I was a boy so she made it my last name, so what's your name- huh? HEY wait up!" the brunet caught up to the silver hair boy who suddenly was ten feet in front of Sora.

"Hey" _pants_ "why" _pants_ "were you running? Did I say someth-"

"Look!" the other boy interrupted "Just please leave me alone, okay?" he ran further from the brunet.

"Fine whatever" he shouted to the silver hair boy. His frown deepened

After a half hour Sora walked up to his school, it was three stories big and each window was the size of a door, it looked more like a mansion than a school to Sora, how did his "mom" manage to pay for this.

* * *

><p>"Hiiiii"<p>

"Um…h-h-hey"

"Your new here right?" just as Sora was at the steps of his new school, these two girls come out of nowhere one with violet eyes and auburn hair and a brunette with green florescent eyes, he nodded.

"AWWW then welcome to T.W.T.N.W. high, I'm Kairi and this is…"

The brunette girl didn't respond.

"Ugh _THIS_ is Selphie, I don't know why she's shy all off a sudden…um hello you there?"

_'T.W.T.N.W. what's that mean?' _the brunet was lost in his thought until he caught a glimpse of familiar looking silver hair from the corner of his eyes, '_huh, there's that guy I saw, does he go to this school too?_ Suddenly a hand and slapped him in the face shaking him out of his thoughts... "OW what was that for?" giving both girls a pout that they found ABSOLUTELTLY adorable! For a second Sora thought that his dad was here and the one who slapped him he was glad he was wrong.

Both girls squealed pinching Sora's cheeks like he was the cutest thing in the world "Heh...heh…sorry you seemed like out of it, you know?"

_'Um what are these to psychos talking about'_ he thought but just nodded in response backing away slowly, "Hey!"Kairi and Selphie said unison which freaked out Sora...

"You're not getting away that easy, geez! I mean you didn't even tell us your name!"

"Sora" the brunet frowned

"Huh?"

"My names Sora" he said looking down in embarrassment.

"Aww that names soo sweet" the auburn hair girl sighed "what does it mean?"

"It means the sky…its um Japanese"

"Aww sweet, well I gotta go see you later Sora"

"Yeah, b-bye" the brunet was slightly disappointed she left.

"Kairi WAIT UP!...u-u-um b-bye Sora it was n-nice to meet you"

"Yeah, same here, bye Selphie, oh! wait what does T.W.T.N.W mean?"

"The World That Never Was, but we say T.W.T.N.W because its shorter."

"Oh okay thanks"

"No problem and Sora…"

"Hmm?"

"Cheer up and stop frowning all the time you'll feel much better if you dont!" the brunette skipped away.

_'Easy for you to say'_ he thought.

* * *

><p>"Hmmm let's see um ok world history, uh room 402-A" he was looking at his schedule<p>

"404, 403 …ah 402"

"Welcome please have a seat" said flatly from women standing by the doorway.

"Good morning class I am your world-history teacher Mrs. Tifa-Imarka, now open your books to page 214 and start reading while I call row!"

"Yuffi-Hakentai?"

"Here!"

"Okay ahem, Aerith-Katia?"

"Here ma'am"

"Okay you two pair up, and now…Sora-Miskata you pair with eh, Riku-Yanshensi"

"Riku? Who the heck is that?" the brunet murmured

"…Ahem that would be me"

"Huh?" the brunet spin on his heals to see where the voice came from "Oh hello, um, so _your_ names Riku" he frowned remembering that this was the silver hair boy was the one trying to get away from him…_'I've never got to see how he looks like face to face, hmm' the brunet studied the other boys features that had had silky looking, long teased silver hair, perfectly round and smooth jawline, velvet type lips that curved into a smirk, pale peach skin, and…mesmerizing aquamarine eyes which the brunet seemed to be lost in. _

"Yeah, now are you gonna stand there and drool or actually help with the assignment?" The boy's smirk widened.

The spiked hair boy got snapped out of his thoughts wiping the drool off the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand; "Uh sorry, I was um, just thinking" he let out a sheepish laugh.

The silver hair boy just rolled his eyes_ "_Whatever, weirdo, now um what is the oldest political party in the western world?"

However the brunet was carefully studying each feature of the silver hair boy leaning in closer and closer biting his lip, "Have I seen you before? Because you look familiar I don't know why." his voice sounded curious.

Riku quickly turned away hoping the brunet didn't realize what he thought was thinking "Uh, well you did see me earlier today so…"

Sora's eyes widened…_ 'It couldn't be, could it? No that's impossible, If it was then I would of knew it was him right away' _he pushed his thoughts down "Yeah I know that but it's just that you seem, oh well never mind." he noticed that Riku looked slightly relieved. "It was The Conservatives."

"Huh?" he gave the brunet a confused expression. He could see the suspicious look in Sora's eyes.

"The answer to the question… it's The Conservatives"

"Oh" the silver hair boy said jotting the answer down on his paper.

* * *

><p>It was a usual Saturday like always, raining. Riku decide he'd stay inside because he didn't feel like getting wet and started to write.<p>

_Dear journal_

_Today was the worse; I'm feeling as nervous as ever. I just saw SORA the guy who 'was' my best friend on the islands nearly five years ago, I wonder if he remembers me, god I hope not because I want to be able to start over our friendship that was ruined by the big fight we had. I don't even remember what it was about that made Sora stop talking to me for a MONTH. Then I was heartbroken when he moved away I never saw him since, well it doesn't seem like he remembers me so that's good, hopefully he also forgot about that fight._

* * *

><p>Sora spent his whole Saturday pondering on his bed he was relieved his dad was on a business trip for the weekend he didn't want to put up with his father crap,<em>'<em>_Riku, Ri-ku… Rhee-kew, I know I remember that name from somewhere__, _he paced back and forth across his room then he got frustrated and started pulling his hair, after five minutes off strangling his hair his thoughts drifted to thememories of living on the islands, he couldn't remember a lot because of his concussion he had back then,_ but distorted images sunsets he used to watch while lying on the beached, then another image of a boy he couldn't see much of what he looked like, he only saw a very familiar pair of aqua with green eyes__… _"Ahh!" the clap of thunder scared Sora out of his thoughts "DAMMIT, I lost my train of thought.

Sora decided he would give up today and try tomorrow, his eyes closed and he drifted to sleep

_**-yeah I know its boring for a first chapter but trust me they WILL get better,its just writers block thats all…. well like I said before comment and review ^^…I will update very soon!.**_


End file.
